<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Line by ChoAyako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899808">Starting Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoAyako/pseuds/ChoAyako'>ChoAyako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto and Ushiwaka make an appearance, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for the entire last arc of the manga, set after the current match</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoAyako/pseuds/ChoAyako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>“It was such a good match,” Hinata laughed breathlessly against his mouth, surprisingly done with teasing him. Kageyama had a hunch it was probably due to the way his leg was pressing right between Hinata’s, pinning him against the wooden wall of the bathroom stall and not so incidentally pressing against his crotch. “I had so much fun!”</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>As the curtains close over the Adlers vs Black Jackals match, Hinata and Kageyama find themselves in the bathroom once again.<br/>This time, there is nobody to interrupt them.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Walks in years late with starbucks]</p>
<p>Hello everyone! This is an extremely self-indulgent fic and my first foray into this fandom. I devoured the entirety of Haikyuu - anime and manga and everything - in less than a month, and even if I came to love these boys right as the manga is in its final arc, I can assure you that my love burns with the strength of a thousand suns. </p>
<p>This little thing was born from my inability to withstand the obvious UST of the kagehina reunion in the latest chapters. I tried to resist, but in the end I had to take matters into my own hands. And I have horribly enabling and wonderful friends.</p>
<p>I obviously don't know how the current match is gonna end, so what I put in the fic is simply my headcanon. Just roll with it, and enjoy these dumb boys being horny and in love. I hope you all will like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata’s back hit the inside of the stall as the bathroom door slammed shut, partially masking the excessively loud sound. Kageyama pressed more firmly against him, uncaring, hungry hands already slipping under his sweat-soaked shirt to run over heated skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hinata cursed against his lips, and Kageyama could, for once, only agree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming together like this had been sudden, but not unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first kiss they shared. There had been another - just one, in their last year of high school, on graduation day, right before saying goodbye. It had been good despite the fumbling and inexperience, full of promises and longing, but not regret. There was no need for that between them, not when they were both sure of their destination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>when, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Kageyama had known that Hinata would one day join him on the court again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why, when the match against the Jackals had been announced, he felt an all too familiar energy begin to thrum below his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anticipation. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been by chance that they ended up running into each other in the bathroom before the match, at least not on Kageyama’s part - it seemed fitting that their reunion would happen there, in that venue, at that precise time, in that way. The grin Hinata threw his way the moment he heard his voice told him that he likely felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And seeing Hinata in person after so much time spent apart blew away all of Kageyama’s expectations. The occasional picture and video call couldn’t do justice to the body the other boy had grown into during those years on the other side of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to put his hands all over him right there and then, but Kageyama had learned patience. They had a match to play first, an old score - an old </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> - to settle. The charged atmosphere had done nothing but rile him up even more, and once they stepped on the court, it had been like a direct electric current connecting them on opposite sides of the net.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had thought as he prepared to hit his first serve of the match. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re both here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then his usual calm had descended upon him, and they had played. Kageyama didn’t remember ever being so happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata raked rough, sure fingers through Kageyama’s hair, tilting his head to the side to better slot their mouth together, and Kageyama breathed heavily against him. They had to be quick - they had both ditched their teams right after cool down, rushing to the bathroom fueled by the need to see each other as soon as possible, hoping (</span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) the other had done the same. It wouldn’t be long before someone came looking for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama knew that, logically, but he also really didn’t give a fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his palms against Hinata’s hips, dragging them heavily upwards over his abs and chest, until he could press against his nipples. That earned him the tiniest, most delicious moan, and he grinned against Hinata’s wet lips. He had waited so long for this, and now it was somehow happening in a dirty bathroom stall and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, of course, Hinata had to go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Kageyama,” he gasped as he tried to press their bodies even closer together. “I didn’t know losing made you so hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The little shit.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama bit his lips in retaliation, hard. The stifled gasp he got in response made him feel somewhat vindicated, at least until Hinata - stubborn asshole that he was - pressed on, undeterred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, we totally kicked your asses-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you fucking shut up-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t totally kick their asses. It had been a hard won and deserved victory, achieved at the end of a gruesome third set that had stretched well into the thirties, neither team willing to give up. Three sets in which Kageyama had done his absolute best to play against Hinata at the top of his abilities. Three sets in which he had felt the old spark again, as Hinata ran and jumped and spiked, even if it was on the other side of the net.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even if it hadn’t been Kageyama the one who had made him fly, it had felt exhilarating all the same. Watching Hinata soar had always been mesmerizing, even when Kageyama had been too stubborn to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was such a good match,” Hinata laughed breathlessly against his mouth, surprisingly done with teasing him. Kageyama had a hunch it was probably due to the way his leg was pressing right between Hinata’s, pinning him against the wooden wall of the bathroom stall and not so incidentally pressing against his crotch. “I had so much fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathed back, and then stifled a moan when Hinata rolled his hips down against him. He was hot, and very clearly hard, and Kageyama felt his control snap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back, prompting a confused sound from Hinata, only to grab him by the hips and hoist him up with a grunt. Hinata squeaked, unprepared, but wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist all the same, holding on for dear life as he was pressed right back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he exhaled, surprised, staring directly into Kageyama’s eyes. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Hinata’s thighs, breathing heavily and shifting until he found a good balance, lest they both crumble to the ground. Hinata trailed his hands over Kageyama’s shoulders, bunching the fabric of his jersey in his fists before crashing their mouths together all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you,” he panted, in between wet kisses, “So</span>
  <em>
    <span> wide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s unfair-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata moaned loudly in response to his name, and Kageyama swallowed it right up, dragging his tongue against Hinata’s slow and messy. And speaking of unfair… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chanced a glance down, and arousal shot down his spine at the sight of his fingers digging into the tanned muscles of Hinata’s thighs. The same thighs that may have featured in more than one private fantasy ever since their high school days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re surprisingly heavy for someone so small.” Kageyama grunted, trying to distract himself while having to adjust his stance once more. Hinata made an affronted noise, tearing his lips away too quickly and smacking his head on the wall in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s so rude! I’ll have you know I grew a lot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still small,” Kageyama grinned, then ground his groin against Hinata’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure who made the loudest sound this time around. The sensation of Hinata’s hot, hard length pressing right against his own was too perfect to care about anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kageyama</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama grabbed a handful of Hinata’s ass, planted his feet more firmly on the ground, and rolled his hips upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into a vague resemblance of a rhythm. It wasn’t like Kageyama knew exactly what he was doing, but he figured it wouldn’t be bad to follow his instincts and go with what felt good. It had never failed him on the court or when it came to Hinata, and what they were doing at the moment was so good he was having a hard time trying to contain a stream of embarrassing sounds. Hinata had evidently no such qualms about trying to be silent, because he was moaning so loudly Kageyama feared he would attract half the people in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata,” he hissed, “Shut up, dumbass, everybody will hear us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t,” Hinata panted, hot against Kageyama’s palm, and he flicked his tongue in between his fingers. Kageyama cursed, as several flashes of things he had only dared to think about in the privacy of his own room were conjured to the front of his mind by that single gesture. He dropped his forehead to Hinata’s shoulder, still rolling his lips like his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kage-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>yama-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama shuddered, kissing wetly and insistently over Hinata's neck, mindful of not leaving visible marks. He licked a long line up to his ear, then bit down. Hinata </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They had just played a long game, and the taste of Hinata's skin was covered by the salty tang of sweat. It should have been gross by all means, except it wasn’t. Not with the way their bodies moved together, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think," Hinata gasped in between heavy breaths, "I'm not gonna last much longer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very prominent flush spreading down from Hinata’s cheeks to his neck, likely a combination of arousal and embarrassment. If it was any other situation, Kageyama would have probably teased him, and then mouthed all along that blush, marveling at how responsive Hinata was to his touch. As it was, Hinata's statement had almost sent him over the edge right then and there, so he supposed he didn't really have any right to mock him about stamina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But more importantly… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, wait."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata made a startled noise, and his arms wound tighter around Kageyama's neck, turning the hug into something more similar to a chokehold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop trying to choke me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you weren't complaining till a moment ago!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up a damn second, just let me-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any witty retort Hinata was about to make died down and transitioned into a strangled moan when Kageyama shoved one hand right down his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smirked, then kissed him again, more gently. "Work with me here, dumbass, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Hinata didn't complain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit tricky to get the balance right, and they almost fell to the floor twice, but somehow they managed to free both their dicks from the confinement of their pants. Hinata's hand joined Kageyama's, wrapping around them both, and his head hit the wall behind him again when he threw it back with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna get a concussion if you keep that up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I do, it will be your fault."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata glared, but the effect was somewhat dulled by how glassy his eyes were, pupils blown wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is the one that pinned me here?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well who is the one that tried to eat my face the moment I showed up-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Hinata's tongue was suddenly in his mouth again, shutting him up. Kageyama sucked on it happily, the argument forgotten for once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment their hands started to move, Kageyama knew this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly. It was far from perfect - too dry, for once, and his wrist was squeezed like a sardine between their bodies, not to mention how badly his other arm was starting to cramp in the effort of keeping Hinata pinned to the wall. But that hand had a glorious handful of Hinata's ass, and their hips were just at the right height, so he wasn't about to change this, at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friction was also unbearably good despite everything, and if the sounds that kept spilling from Hinata's mouth were anything to go by, he probably didn’t have any complaints either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked too good like that, lost in the building pleasure. With one hand buried in Kageyama’s hair and the other clinging tightly to his shoulder, it felt like he was hanging on for dear life - except he was wonderfully responsive, spurring Kageyama on as he stared right at him with half lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to all the times Kageyama had imagined something like this with Hinata, a bathroom stall was never in the picture. In his mind there had been beds, and yeah, okay, the club room, but mostly nice places where they could take their time. Now that it was actually happening, however, he supposed it was fitting, that it all came down to a rush of adrenaline and a tension years in the making suddenly crashing down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't regret it one bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tensed in his arms, and Kageyama remembered at the last second to cover the head of his cock with his palm, catching his release before it could make a mess on their uniforms. The rapt expression on Hinata’s face, followed by a full body shudder that left him slumping in Kageyama's arms was enough to send him over the edge too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while before white stopped flashing behind Kageyama’s eyelids.  He came back to his senses slowly, and it was mostly due to Hinata thumping on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't breathe." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Belatedly, he realized he had slumped too, pressing his full body weight against Hinata. With a deep, shuddering breath, Kageyama shifted, carefully taking his dirty hand out from between their bodies, then grunted an apology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Hinata said one moment later, unusually soft. "Put me down, idiot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama's legs were shaking, and he had to try twice before he managed to disentangle their limbs. He was glad to see that Hinata wasn't steady on his feet either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's the idiot, dumbass." He shot back absentmindedly, with way too much delay. Hinata chuckled, then tossed some toilet paper to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably both. But thanks for that," he motioned to the hand that Kageyama was trying to clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. It would have been really awkward to go talk to our coaches with come all over our uniforms."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata wrinkled his nose. "Vulgar, Kageyama!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama just raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at him, then at the bathroom stall. Hinata burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, you have a point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft smile tugging at the corners of Kageyama’s mouth, an involuntary response to the giddy feeling that was filling his chest. As they both tucked themselves back into their shorts, however, the silence stretched for a bit too long - and with it came a vague sense of uneasiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What now? Kageyama hadn’t really expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen when he had rushed back after the game, still high on adrenaline. Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought about anything at all. He just knew he needed to see Hinata, close the distance that had felt almost tangible all throughout the match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything else just sort of happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted awkwardly, looking from the messy mop of orange hair to the dirty wall in front of him, internally cringing. This was definitely not the best spot for a first time, even if said first time had been a quick and messy handjob. Maybe they should have waited? Kageyama was excellent at following his instinct, but an absolute disaster when it came to managing relationships. He may have grown up a lot ever since his middle school days, but he knew that tactful communication would never be his strong suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look…” he started, but was cut off by strong arms wrapping around his waist. He blinked, feeling Hinata’s hot breath against his chest, realizing belatedly that he had just been caught in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so much,” Hinata murmured, hiding an amused smile in Kageyama’s shirt. “You don’t have enough brain for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You cheeky brat-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were back to wrestle each other before Kageyama knew it, old habits kicking in despite the years spent apart. It didn’t last long, because Hinata refused to let him go, and in the end Kageyama just let him cling, leaning their combined weights against the wall. The grip he had on Hinata’s hair turned gentle, and he let his fingers slide along his scalp to his nape in one smooth caress. That earned him a pleased hum.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s body was hotter than a furnace, and while it should have been uncomfortable, Kageyama found it oddly calming, as much as the rare, comfortable silence enveloping them. His previous nervousness already seemed very far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, I missed him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kageyama thought at the same time Hinata whispered, “I missed you, you big idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s traitorous heart skipped a beat. He was glad Hinata wasn’t looking at his face right now, because he could definitely feel a blush spread over his cheeks. He squeezed his arms tighter around Hinata’s shoulders and brushed his lips on the top of his hair, making a tiny, pleased noise that he hoped conveyed how much the feeling was mutual. Hinata simply snorted, used to his antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we didn’t manage to meet up before today. I’ve been back for months now.” Hinata added after a while, restless hands stroking over Kageyama’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. “It couldn’t be helped. Miyagi and Tokyo are not that close, and we were both too busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But now I’m gonna be in Tokyo too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smiled, and felt an answering grin press against his chest. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata shifted shortly after, tugging Kageyama down to press a chaste kiss against his lips. He was beaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That means we are gonna see each other more! And we’ll get to play many matches! Maybe we can sneak in some individual practice during the weekends? I know we are on different teams now, but I’d really like that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His excited blabbering evoked so much fondness that Kageyama had to take a second to compose himself. Honestly, it was a pain. At fifteen or at twenty-one, Hinata was still able to shake his composure with the smallest things, and without even realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.” He shrugged. Then, as an afterthought, he smirked. “We’ll kick your asses next time anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA! You wish, Bakageyama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was grinning like an idiot. They both were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden sound of footsteps coming towards the bathrooms snapped them both out of their thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably go, before-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the door opened immediately after, bringing a familiar presence with it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama,” Ushijima Wakatoshi’s level voice called out. “Are you in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s face paled, and he looked down into Hinata’s equally wide eyes. Then, before he could come up with a non suspicious reply, he heard his teammate sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re here. I can see your feet from below the stall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, shit. They did get into the closest one, which incidentally was directly in front of the door. Which meant that he could also see…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata Shouyou,” Ushijima continued after a slight pause, collected as ever, as if it wasn’t clear what he had just interrupted. As if it was perfectly normal to talk to a wall. “... It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ushijima-san!” Hinata squeaked, looking from Kageyama to the side of the bathroom stall from where the voice was coming. “Uhm, hello. We were-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a good game.” Ushijima interrupted, probably and thankfully not interested in whatever they were doing. “But we won’t lose next time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t either!” Hinata shot back, immediately incensed. There was an amused sound in response, before silence stretched again, horribly awkward. They should’ve probably gotten out when they heard the door open. This was infinitely worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama, coach sent me to search for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sighed. “Yes, I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a boisterous laugh echoed in the hallway, making both Hinata and Kageyama jump. They sprang apart, trying to adjust their uniforms and hair to look somewhat presentable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods knew they didn’t need</span>
  <em>
    <span> Bokuto</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people to see them and announce loud enough for all the reporters in the entire building to hear that</span>
  <em>
    <span> hey, pro volleyball players Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou were screwing in the bathroom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They tumbled out of the stall in a rush, right before Bokuto stuck his head into the bathrooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey! There you are, Hinata, Kageyama! You two done catching up? Coach’s waiting for us you know?! Oooh Ushiwaka, sorry I didn’t see you. Good match! Your spikes are always incredible, but we totally kicked your asses today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded at the compliment, not shaken in the least by the avalanche of words, then replied without missing a beat, “We won’t lose next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed again, slapping his shoulder hard. Ushijima didn’t even budge. “Yeah, we won’t either! So, Hinata…” He stopped mid-sentence, squinting as he took in Hinata and Kageyama’s disheveled appearances for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, a teasing grin grew on his face, and with it came Kageyama’s dread. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait. Were you two-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go,” Hinata interrupted him before he could say anything else, for which Kageyama was grateful. “Coach’s waiting right? And we have the reunion dinner after! Didn’t Akaashi-san come all the way from Tokyo too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto still wore a grin that promised the topic wouldn’t be forgotten, but Akaashi’s name was enough to distract him for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he did! Do you know how many people came here just for this match? We should really hurry up, I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner’s idea had started like a Karasuno reunion party, since everyone was gonna be in the area to watch the match anyway. It quickly got bigger and bigger as more people - more</span>
  <em>
    <span> friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> - from other teams got invited for one reason or another, until they had to reserve almost half of the tables of the chosen izakaya. Kageyama was both dreading it and looking forward to it at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Hinata finally moved to follow Bokuto out of the bathrooms, Kageyama couldn’t help but reach out, at least with his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, dumbass.” He called, and Hinata immediately turned to look back at him. His chest felt warm. “... see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s thousand-watt smile flashed him like direct sunlight, as usual. There was no mistaking the happiness on his face, and Kageyama felt himself growing excited all over again at the realization that this was just the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was back, and they were both exactly where they promised they would be. Kageyama may have gone ahead and waited for him in the last years, but this, right now, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had never been more ready to tackle the future in his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later, Kageyama.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of people to thank for this. Ying, for being a wonderful beta and going through my fics even when she isn't even in the fandom. You're the real mvp. Purr, for convincing me to get into hq in the first place, and making a characterization check on my humble words. Rosa, for saving me from english grammar hell and teasing me about my inability to NOT write a kagehina fic once I fell into this fandom. And Essie, for all the support and enthusiasm she gave me as I kept feeding her snippets of this thing.</p>
<p>In general, thank you to everyone who patiently listened to me cry and scream about these boys over the past few weeks. I love you all, you've made everything a hundred time more fun than it already was.</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>Please hit me up on twitter to talk about haikyuu and kagehina and everyone else! I can be found at @choayako_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>